Horrid Henry Twisted 3D
History When the movie Horrid Henry came out, the company asked if they will make a show of this. The workers said that they can make a theater of it. The company liked it. They built it until April 12, 2012. They made a grand opening of Horrid Henry Twisted 3D Preshow Henry comes out. He tells you that he has to do homework. He sits down on chair. He also says that he won't anymore. He gets a plan. He says that he made a plan about this. He can make pranks and jokes. The only thing to make him real is 3D Twisted glasses. He gets 3D glasses and twisted it the two handles. Henry says that you can still wear them even if it was twisted. He puts them on. He gets amazed. He looks at you. He take them off. He asks you that all of my friends here can wear them. He gets his water balloons, pies, magnet yo-yo, slime bomb, super horn, whoope cushion, and silly string. He says its gonna be wild. The show ends. Entering the Theater Henry asked you if there are rules? He forgets about it but a speaker tells him he does. Henry says why do we need rules for? The speaker tells him that people can be hurt or don't understand. Henry got the point so he flipped down a safety video. * Sit down in your seat. Don't be switching and switching * Put on your glasses when the show starts * No Photography! Only Theme Park Reviewers * Special Effects such as fog, water, air, motion , and 3D effect are in this show Motion Sickness will also be in this so GROSS! Henry opens the theater door. You will be seated and put on your Twisted 3D glasses Ride The curtains open 3 times. Henry pops out, scaring you. He tells you to come. He gets down the stairs making the motion effect happen. He stops by his mom making the seats move back."Henry what do you think you're going!" "Hi Mom.....going outside." "What about your homework?" Henry takes out his homework at his Mom's face, making 3D effect. His Mom looks at it and says okay. He runs outside. He says that he almost guessed the answers. He saw Moody Margret and her friends at her treehouse. Henry got an idea. He gets to the ladder and hides. Moody passes some chocolates to her friends. "Well I think that is all for the share." She puts the chocolates under the table. Henry slides his hands together for the chocolates. While Moody Margret and her friends talk, Henry throws his magnet yo-yo, making 3D effect. He pulls the magnet yo-yo back to him with the chocolates. He gets them and yells YES! The girls looks at him. Henry says he gots to go now. Henry climbs down fast and runs away. The girls get their weapons and get Henry. Henry looks back and saw a water balloon being thrown at him. He dodges it, making water effect. He dodges more. The girl gets tired and leaves. The other girls throw a slime ball but Henry hits one by one with his yo-yo. Henry laughs at their failure but a bee gets to him. Henry gets scared and blows the bee to the screen, making 3D effect. Moody Marget swats the bee to the ground. Then the bee makes a sound from the seats, making air effect. Henry then throws a slime ball to the girls, making more water effect. The girls get disgust with it. Henry hides and eats some chocolates. Peter comes out of the house, eating a ice cream cone. Peter tells Henry where did he get the chocolates from. Henry says that he stole them. Peter said that stealing is bad. Henry didn't care and blows his horn at Peter. Peter drops his ice cream cone. Peter was going to tell Mom. Henry laughs. He gets up to his treehouse and gets some silly string. He squirts them at the screen, making water effect. Then Henry hears his friends calling. He looks down. One of his friends threw a pie at Henry. It hits Henry on the face. Henry gets his pie and throws it at one of them. The pie goes in slow motion at the screen, making 3D effect. It hits someone's face. The Pie War began. Pies will be thrown at the screen with the seats moving up and down with the pies thrown. A pie hits the ladder making, water effect. One of his friends gets a Fog Blower. He blows fog at the screen, making fog effect. Henry calls for his friends but can't find them. He calls them again until a monster appear, making the seats move back. Henry screams and sits on a whoope cushion, making air effect. Moody Margret laughs. Henry didn't understand. Moody Margret told Henry that she got revenge. Henry rolls his eyes. His friends also laugh at him. Peter came out also laughing. Henry didn't finished his plan. He pulls down a rope. A hammer up on a treehouse hits a target. The kids looked up. A huge slime ball water came down, making water effect. Henry laughs. The kids were mad but laughed too. Then it shows the sky and goes down to another scene. The kids are in a party. One of the kids rode a mechanical bull. The bull moves up and down, making the motion effect. Henry and the other kids eat some pie. Henry looks at the screen and puts his hand into the pie. He squishes his hand to the screen which makes a purple hand mark. The hand mark goes to the screen, making 3D effect. The show ends. Some music can be heard. After Show You can go to the Horrid Henry's Prank Shop, Calep's Diner, or the Horrid Henry Movie Photo Shop